Hostage
by NCIS-Series-Fan
Summary: After closing a case the team end up in a hostage sutiuation. Ziva and Abby's lifes are put in danger. Will something of this sort make Tony and Ziva realize their feelings for each other or will everything change at NCIS forever. Tiva and McAbby
1. Or they die

**Hostage**

Walking in to the club the song 'Breathing your love' by Darin and Kat de Luna blasted. Tony looked over his shoulder and spotted Ziva, in a tight red dress, golden ear loops, six's inch black stiletto heels, a silver chain bracelet around her right wrist and a flirty smile plastered on her face, was on the dance floor dancing with their 'target' Carlos Miller. Carlos had been on NCIS most wanted list for several months, ever since he had received some documents that would put the navy at risk if they got sold. Ziva was working the case undercover trying to figure out what Carlos was going to do with the documents and of course try to find them.

"_We just found Carlos buyer, bring him in DiNozzo", _Tony heard Gibbs voice. Tony slowly started to move towards Ziva (in order not to cause any suspicion.) Trying to get around the huge crowed who was dancing in the middle of the floor 'Who can' echoed loudly between the club walls. Tony watched how Ziva twirled and smiled towards Carlos.

_Somebody tell me what is the mail_

_The way you work it, you're so restless and_

_I'm not a business man, I'm a bust this man_

_I wanna work what you got down._

Ziva pulled Carlos closer to her as she started to move her hips in the same beat as the music.

Tony looked at her as he slowly came closer; he was in love with her and to see her act like this with another man, made him sick to his stomach… even if he knew it was fake.

_Only a Goddess can do the things you do_

_I swear to God that this kid got faith in you_

_When you heavenly moves you're godlike_

_Keep do what you do in the spotlight._

Tony looked as Carlos whispered something in Ziva's ear making her smile, before she pushed him away a bit and started to dance with sexier and slower movements, as if to torment Tony, he thought at least.

_Work it, work it, work it, work it_

_Like you're tryina pay bills_

_Work it, work it, work it, work it_

_Like you're tryina pay bills,_

_Who can get down like this?_

_You I just can't resist_

_You bring the best in me_

_Who can, who can, baby you can, you can_

Carlos stepped in closer to Ziva and dipped her low. And caressed her body, before he pulled her even closer to him... If that where any possible.

_Who can get down like you?_

_You I just can't refuse_

_You bring the best in me_

_Who can, who can, baby you can, you can_

Tony carefully tapped Ziva on her shoulder; she turned and looked at him. "Yes?"

Tony leant in and whispered, "boss just told us to bring him in", in her ear. Ziva smiled in replied.

"Already taken, dude", Carlos said and put his hand protectively around Ziva waist.

_I'm a balling Prince of Nexus_

_And I'm on in like my Lexus_

_I'm not stalling baby it's just_

_I'm that strong and I got you're sisters_

_I'm young and I'm fly_

_And I'm and the go_

_And honestly I wanna get with you_

_With the heavenly moves you're godlike_

_Keep do what you do in the spotlight_

Carlos shoved Tony away from Ziva and started to dance again.

_Work it, work it, work it, work it_

_Like you're tryina pay bills_

_Work it, work it, work it, work it_

_Like you're tryina pay bills,_

_Who can get down like this?_

_You I just can't resist_

_You bring the best in me_

_Who can, who can, baby you can, you can_

_Who can get down like you?_

_You I just can't refuse_

_You bring the best in me_

_Who can, who can, baby you can, you can_

Ziva quickly threw Tony a slight look that said 'we'll-bring-him-in-after-the-dance'. Tony nodded curly before he turned to a blonde nearby and started dancing.

_Oh baby, baby_

_Work it for me_

_The way you do it, you're hurting me_

_Girl I'm in love by the way that you dance_

_Made me so sick I need and ambulance._

_Oh baby, baby_

_Work it for me_

_The way you do it, you're hurting me_

_Girl I'm in love by the way that you dance_

_Made me so sick I need and ambulance_

_Who can get down like this?_

_You I just can't resist_

_You bring the best in me_

_Who can, who can, baby you can, you can_

_Who can get down like you?_

_You I just can't refuse_

_You bring the best in me_

_Who can, who can, baby you can, you can_

_Work it for me_

As soon as the song ended Ziva pulled Carlos away out of the club. Once Tony saw that Ziva and Carlos had walked out of the club he fallowed, leaving the blonde with a surprised look on her face.

*

"Lisa what are we doing here?" Carlos asked and pulled Ziva closer to him.

"We needed some air", Ziva replied and smiled flirtingly towards Carlos.

"Oh we do", he replied and pushed Ziva's back up against the wall and started to kiss her. Spotting Tony in the corner Ziva pulled apart.

"Even though you're idea was great, I have a friend I want you to meet", Ziva said. Carlos turned around, shockingly to him he found Tony pointing his SIG against his chest. Carlos abruptly turned to Ziva, "you're a cop?"

"Federal agent", Ziva said calmly.

Carlos snorted and instantly pulled out a knife and threw it towards Ziva. Ziva moved quickly avoiding the knife in the last moment and landed on all four; she looked up to see the knife pierce into the wall. She quickly swung her legs around making Carlos fall flat to the ground. Ziva quickly snatched handcuffs from Tony's hand and handcuffed Carlos.

"Wow I never thought a woman in a dress would do that in front of me, it was so like this movie…"

"Say it Tony and you will be wearing you're insistence", Ziva said and smirked.

_Back at NCIS:_

"Good job DiNozzo, David", Gibbs greeted them as the elevator doors opened, the room filled with applause, the whole NCIS staff cheered as Tony and Ziva stepped out off the elevators.

"Thank you boss", Tony said absorbing what Gibbs just told him. Ziva smiled lightly before she was pulled into a tight hug by Abby.

"Hi Abby", she managed to gasp, seeing as Abby was crushing her lungs.

"Oh Ziva I'm so proud of you, by the way you look great… where did you buy that dress?" she frantically rambled and opened her mouth to continue but just that moment she was silenced by McGee.

"Abby calm down."

Abby let go of Ziva and turned to Tony and embraced him in a hug before she somewhat calmly stood next to Gibbs. Ducky started to tell one of his famous stories as Ziva's desk phone started to ring.

She picked it up and sat down after talking for a while she hung up.

Tony and the rest of the team looked perplexed at her.

"Director wants to see me… and you Abby", she stated calmly and started to make her was to director Vance's office with Abby after her. Tony was just about to sit in his desk when he heard a voice yell, "stop everything you're doing or they die."

The team and the rest of the agency turned around to see Special Agent Michelle Lee, with a gun pointed at Abby and her left arm tightly squeezing Ziva's neck making her suffocate.

My first fanfiction, please be nice. Any suggestions are welcome! r & r

xoxo


	2. First victim

_**Don't own, but I can always dream!**_

_**Congratulations to Cote de Pablo, thought I doubt she'll even she this but it's the though that counts, yes?**_

_**What did you think about last night's episode?**_

_**I laughed so much when Tony was at the vending machine and Vance came in, and I also laughed when Ziva said that about her mouse. Love them, they are so funny, but I felt so sorry for Gibbs with the whole Langer issue.**_

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews I really appreciate it, by the way if anyone was wondering the song I used in the previous chapter was 'Who can' by Joey Moe. Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you'll like it.**_

"Michelle, this agency has security, you'll be dead before you touch a hair on their heads", Gibbs said piercing his blue eyes into her brown.

Michelle laughed, "well then it's good that I brought some enforcements", she said and called out an order before twenty men all dressed in black each carrying a gun stepped forward; about eight of them had security guards in front of them.

"Michelle", Abby yelled, "how could you do this to us… we let you be a part of our team and trusted you", she was trembling and her eyes were tearing up, her dark makeup started streaming down what was previously her cheerful happy face.

"Michelle… how… so everything between us was just a lie … you never meant it? Any of it?" Jimmy asked his voice was shaking this wasn't the woman he had loved.

"Oh shut up", Michelle replied and didn't care about the state of mind Jimmy or Abby was in.

Gibbs was not happy about this, his team and the rest of the agency was in trouble and it was all because Lee. Gibbs just couldn't believe that Lee would do something like this. She wasn't exactly that type if you met her, but then again he had, had his suspicions against her lately. Lee started leading them down the runway and stopped in front of Gibbs and looked in to his eyes.

"Agent Lee stop it, let go of Abby and Ziva, you know Ziva's gonna kill you", Gibbs said calmly looking at Ziva, her eyes where truly murderous.

"She may be Mossad, but I'm pretty sure she can't, and I'm definitely sure but she can't", Michelle replied and held the gun closer to Abby.

"Hundred bucks say Ziva's gonna kick her ass", Tony yelled and shoved a hundred dollar bill in the air.

"Shut up DiNozzo", Lee growled.

"What do you want Lee?" Tony asked as he put his money back in his pocket, in a more serious tone, angry to the fact that he never saw through Michelle, even went she worked on 'his' team. And even angrier that Lee had the woman he loved, his partner and one of his friend in the state that she had.

Michelle snorted, "I want you to bring Carlos Miller back up here", she replied and loosened her grip around Ziva's neck slightly, but not enough to give Ziva the chance to move.

Tony and McGee turned their eyes to Gibbs; Gibbs looked at Ziva and Abby he knew that he would have to give in. He nodded, "okay, will bring him if you let the rest go, we don't need all of them to bring one person", Gibbs negotiated.

"I'll stay", McGee, Ducky, Tony and Palmer said.

"I'm right behind you", a man spoke up it was an agent Gibbs didn't know the name off.

"I'll stay too", a female Special agent Larsen said. Gibbs heard later that four more agent's volunteered to stay.

Michelle furred her eyebrows together and thought for a moment. "Okay you got a deal", she said before she called out yet another order and two men pulled McGee to the side. "Go get him", Michelle instructed the Probie. McGee threw a concerned glance at Abby and Ziva before he left fallowed by the two men. The other man escorted the rest of the agents out of the building.

"This is never going to work… the director isn't going to allow this", Ziva said.

Michelle snorted, "the director… don't you think that I thought about that?"

"Are you going to kill us?" Abby asked and she was shaking.

Michelle opened her mouth to answer but then Ziva quickly struck Lee in the stomach with her elbow and leaped forward and pushed away Abby from the front of the gun. Ziva was about to hit a gun out of a man's hand when she saw that four other men had surrounded her. She looked around and when she noticed she didn't have any way out she slowly put her hands up, surrendering. Even thought Ziva was a good fighter, she couldn't fight all of them, alone without her weapons, the dress and the heels made it even harder.

The rest that weren't expecting Ziva's sudden action watched quietly fearing for Ziva's and Abby's life's how a man four times as big as Ziva grabbed her by her hair and settled her harshly in her desk chair and stood next to Ziva, making sure she wouldn't act in a way like that again.

Tony was desperate fighting the urge not to react in any way that could put Abby of Ziva in danger. So he tried to calmly stand in his spot and not to move. Which Tony found extremely hard to do.

Abby who was taken most of guard didn't have the chance to move; before she even had a chance to react Lee had grabbed her and held the gun at her head.

Ducky looked at his young assistant, then Gibbs, then his eyes fell on Tony, then Ziva before he looked worriedly at Abby. The poor girl was terrified, who wouldn't be. His thought fled to McGee, all alone with those armed men. Ducky closed his eyes and only one thought was on his mind, _how could this happen to us?_

Gibbs was enraged it was Abby, practically his daughter and she was in danger, the slightest mistake could get her killed.

"Like I was saying it depends", Lee said as if Abby just asked the question.

"On?" Gibbs asked trying to contain his anger that burned worst that the fiercest fire.

"If anyone pulls a stunt like that again", Lee replied sharply, before a small smile appeared on her lips. "If anyone does I have my first victim" she continued and stroked the gun against the back of Abby's head. Abby flinched and turned her head towards Gibbs; her eyes where pleading with him.

"You wouldn't", Agent Larsen replied not believing in Michelle threat.

Michelle glared at Larsen, "oh I wouldn't?" she simply said. Every single person glared angrily at Larsen and the room fell into silence as Lee pushed Abby's back to the wall lifted her gun and fired a shot.


	3. I swear I will kill you

**So sorry for the long wait, but all of a sudden my teachers thought that it would be fun to give us five tests. ****I was listening to Decode by Paramore while I was writing these chapters. ****So I decided to upload to chapters, hope you like them.**

The seconds seemed to slow down as the bullet departed from the gun. Tony glance locked at Abby and the different scenarios ran through his mind, Michelle smiling, Ziva murderous eyes, Ducky's worried glance, Abby's terrified look and Gibbs clearly controlling his anger.

"Abby duck", Ziva yelled from the seat standing up but quickly forced to sit in the chair again. But Abby clearly taken in shock didn't move until the bullet lodged into her right shoulder. She screamed out in pain and clutched her shoulder as she fell onto the floor.

"No Abby", a heartbreaking scream came, Tony instantly recognized the voice as McGee's, returning from bringing Carlos. Ducky quickly started to put pressure against Abby's wound, McGee sat next to her holding her hand and Gibbs was making sure Abby was okay.

"I'm okay", Abby said as Ducky and Palmer wrapped a bandage around her arm; but her eyes was showing the pain.

"Believe me now, or do you want more proof agent Larsen?" Michelle said and turned the gun towards Abby's head. Agent Larsen instantly shook her head.

Carlos walked up to Michelle, "what have you done?" he muttered. "I told you specifically not to start the show without me, honey", he continued and placed his hands around Lee's waist.

"That's just sick", Tony said obviously disgusted by the interactions between the two. Ziva shook her head from her seat, "I don't get it, if you knew I was under cover all along why didn't you just kill me?"

Carlos snorted, "I was going to", he said, "but then I saw the agent they sent under cover. Not too shabby", he said eying Ziva from head to toe.

Ziva turned away her head in disgust and it hooked on Tony, she loved him why couldn't he see her the way Carlos just looked at her? She didn't even know when she fell in love with him, and she had thrown several hints at him, either he didn't care for her that way, or he hadn't sensed it. Ziva only wished that her feeling where mutual and didn't want to do anything but stay at his side forever.

Gibbs turned around and looked at Lee and Carlos angrier than ever. She hurt Abby, a member of his team; he wanted them both dead on Ducky autopsy table! _No one messes with my team, Gibbs thought._

"So what exactly is it you want now?" Gibbs asked, knowing that if his team and the agents left where going to be able to win the men with guns would have to decrease, drastically. Gibbs had twelve people with him and Lee and Carlos had twenty so how where they suppose to decrease them to thirteen?

Carlos ignored Gibbs question and walked up to Ziva and caressed her cheek causing Ziva to spit him in the face. Carlos furred his eyebrows together anger clearly evident in his face as he turned away from Ziva and whispered something in Lee's ear. She smiled and moved her steps towards Abby, lifting the gun once again.

"Touch her or anyone else and I swear I'll kill you", Ziva said angrily.

"I doubt you're in a position to make treats", Carlos said and smiled from where he was sitting in Tony's desk chair.

"We'll see about that", Ziva said with a suppressed smile on her face. Carlos shouted out an order and in a matter of seconds all the ten agents we're pushed into the middle of the room. Abby, Ducky and Palmer looked over the men around the circle trying to see what was going on.

The room was silent, Ziva threw a glance towards Tony who shrugged in response, none of the agents understood what was going on.

Carlos stepped forward with Lee not far behind, "so Ziva…"

"What did you mean when you said you had thought about the director?" Ziva asked cutting Carlos off, making eye contact with the agents standing around her; she needed some sort of distraction.

Lee snorted, "mind your own business", she said and arched her eyebrow.

"Well it kinda turned our business when you decided to take the NCIS personnel hostage and shot one of my people", Gibbs yelled.

"Well…" Michelle opened her mouth to talk, just then, hell broke loose.


	4. Those four words

Ziva reacted first taking the men off guard by throwing a punch towards on making him drop his gun, while Tony, Gibbs, McGee, agent Larsen and the rest of the agents launched towards the rest of the men.

Ducky pulled away as Tony and a man fighting came closer, he picked up Tony's stapler and hit the man in the head with it.

Tony looked towards Ducky, "Good job Duckster", he said.

Ducky smiled, "you know this reminds me of… "

Tony shook his head, "Ducky I'm kinda in the middle of something… we'll get back to that later", Tony said and threw a punch knocking a man out before standing next to Ziva, fighting side by side.

Abby threw a glance towards Ziva who was too busy fighting of off two men, wasn't aware that Michelle was creeping up behind her with a knife in her hand. Abby still clutching her shoulder picked up a knife from the man that Tony just had knocked down. As quiet as she could she approached Lee from behind.

"Michelle behind you", Carlos voice echoed, he was holding the gun that Michelle previously had been holding.

Lee turned around to face Abby, an evil smile curled on her lips, Lee hit the knife out of Abby's hands and before Abby could react; Lee stuck the knife in her abdomen, Abby screamed out in pain as she fell towards the floor landing on her bad shoulder.

Tony turned hearing the scream and hit Lee in the face, before he kicked her several times to the ground.

"Abby", Ziva yelled as she punched one of the men, once he fell to the ground she turned her attention towards Abby. "Abby are you okay?"  
Abby eyed the Israeli woman trying to stay awake; she felt McGee claps her hand, "Ziva, kill her… you know I never like that bitch", Abby said and with that she shut her eyes.

Ziva turned and eyed the competition ten of the men where now lying dead on the floor, Gibbs was fighting two men of, Tony was protecting Ducky and Palmer form a man with a knife, Ziva threw a glance towards Carlos, he was just watching everything from Tony's desk chair, he was watching Tony fighting.

Ziva looked around her; she picked up a gun lying close to her and aimed towards Carlos, a smirked appeared on her lips as she squeezed the trigger and a bullet departed from the gun, she watched as the bullet lodged between Carlos eyes, and how he fell to the floor.

"You bitch", Lee yelled picked up a gun from a man standing next to her, she didn't hesitate but pulled the trigger.

"ZIVA", Tony yelled and started running towards her.

Ziva struggled to turn around to her stomach and clasped the gun in her hands. She watched how Tony was approaching her and how Lee was aiming on Tony. She held the gun up with her strength before she fired the shot.

Ziva looked as Lee fell to the ground dead; Tony was safe, Ziva breathed heavily as she dropped the gun.

"Ziva", Tony said as she sat beside her and grabbed her hand. Ziva struggled to focus her eyes on him, "stay with me… just a little while…"

"Tony… I... cannot", Ziva said, the pain was shooting through her and she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and sleep.

"Ziva… just a little longer, please, for me…" Tony pleaded. "Come on Zi..." Tony didn't even notice the tear streaming down his cheek, "Ziva please stay with me… I love you."  
A small smile appeared on Ziva lips, "I love you, too", she said with her last breath as her hand slid out of Tony's grip and her eyes fluttered shut.


	5. I can not

**Hope you all had a great new year… I know I did :) Hope you get a great 2009. Here's the next chapter a bit longer than usual… hope you'll like it :)**

_Tony_ paced around in the waiting room; he had finally told her the truth she had felt the same but was she going to make it? She had to make it! He was not going to lose her like he had Kate. The thoughts swerved in his head, how Ziva picked up the gun, how she fell to the ground and those four words left her mouth before she shut her eyes.

Then there was Abby she was definitely and amazing person and she had an impact on his life. She was the kooky fun girl next door. Tony couldn't picture his life without Abby and Ziva. Tony leaned his back towards the wall and sunk down; with without noticing it the tears came flowing again.

_McGee_ sat in the waiting room Abby the love of his life was in the surgery room fighting for her life, McGee just couldn't see the days working without Abby around, he needed her every fiber of his being needed her. She needed to make it!

And then there was Ziva, sometimes she was the sister McGee never wanted. But he couldn't picture, his life, NCIS or the team without her, she had thought him a lot, and he respected her. McGee put his head in his hand and sighed as he felt the wet liquid streaming down his cheeks.

_Ducky _looked at Tony and McGee he could even feel the love and care they had for Abby and Ziva. Ducky walked around in the waiting room they had to make it, they were going to make it, and NCIS… the team wouldn't function without them.

When Kate died it broke the team but Ziva helped them heal, they couldn't lose Abby and Ziva too, the team would be crushed if that happened. The elderly man sat down next to McGee and batted his back before he whipped away a tear sliding down his cheek.

_Gibbs _walked around in the waiting room, he couldn't sit down, Abby and Ziva where both fighting for their life's, which they more than deserved. How long had they been in surgery? Several hours or did it just feel like that? He didn't know, what he knew was that he couldn't lose them like he had lost Kate and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that wouldn't happen.

Gibbs stepped forward to a nurse about to demand some answers when a doctor came out of the surgery room, "how are they?" Gibbs asked as soon as he spotted the doctor.

"There still in surgery," the doctor started.

Tony stepped up the rage in him taking over, "then what the hell are you doing out here?" Tony yelled, "Go back in there and do your damn job!"

McGee stepped forward and blocked Tony's path so that Tony wouldn't punch the doctor, "come on Tony," McGee said trying to stay calm as he and Ducky dragged Tony back to the waiting room.

Gibbs glared angrily at the doctor until the doctor finally had enough and went back into the surgery room. He sighed as he sat down it was going to be a long night.

Tony sat clear awake in the waiting room his eyes fell on the window, most people in Washington where probably sleeping not knowing what was going on. Gibbs had gone on a coffee run, McGee and Ducky where almost dozing off, Tony could feel the tension in the waiting room, it had been several hours since Ziva and Abby first went in to the surgery rooms.

"Family of Ms Scuito or Ms David," the doctor said mispronouncing Ziva's last name.

"It's Da-veed," Tony corrected.

"How are they?" Gibbs demanded as he walked towards Tony, McGee, Ducky and the doctor.

The doctor cleared his throat, "well will start with Ms Scuito… her stab wound wasn't so bad and the bullet was through and through so she is going to be fine."

"What about Ziva?" Tony asked.

The doctor took a deep breath, "I'm sorry we did all we could but she had lost too much blood," the doctor said.

Tony sunk down to the floor tears where streaming, "no, no, no please tell me this isn't happening," Tony repeated over and over again.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked and shook his senior field agent, "Wake up, the doctor is here."

Tony shoot up, it was a dream he tried to breathe calmly as he stood next to Ducky.

The doctor cleared his throat, "well will start with Ms Scuito… she was in pretty bad shape when she first got here, her stab wound was turning infectious… luckily she came in the time she did, ten more minuets and it would have been a very serious damage. The bullet was through and through so she is going to be fine."

"What about Ziva?" Tony asked.

The doctor took a deep breath, "well the bullet did puncture her lung so we repaired that… other than the she is going to be just fine."

"Can we see them?" McGee asked.

"Of course," the doctor replied, "they are in room 210."

Tony and McGee practically ran into the hospital room, Tony instantly kissed Ziva's lips, "don't you ever do something like that to me," Tony said.

"Is that a threat I am hearing?" Ziva asked with a smile before Tony kissed her lips once again. "Don't be so tides up," Ziva said with the smile Tony loved so much on her face.

Tony laughed, "up tight," Tony corrected with a smile.

"Abby I was so worried," McGee said and kissed her.

Abby smiled lightly, "I love you Timmy," she said.

"I love you too," McGee answered and hugged her.

"Looks like you famous rule number twelve have flown out the window," Ducky said as he and Gibbs entered the hospital room.

Gibbs smiled as he took a sip of his coffee, "Naw that was always more of a guideline Duck," Gibbs said.

*****

**Two weeks later:**

Things at NCIS where getting somewhat normal again, Ziva and Abby finally got realest from the hospital, but seeing as Ziva was on desk duty she was very board.

"Gibbs please, I promise I will not do anything…"

"No Ziva, you're on desk duty and you're going to stay there until the doctor says otherwise," Gibbs said before he went up to MTAC.

Ziva sank to her desk and sighed, but then noticed McGee was fiddling with something under his desk, "McGee what are you doing?" Ziva asked and walked forward to his desk. McGee looked at her and showed her what his was fiddling with; it was a sixteen carat diamond ring. "Wow McGee," Ziva said.

"Think Abby will like it?" he asked.

Ziva smiled, "I think she will love it," Ziva replied. "Nervous?"

"Terrified," McGee answered.

"Well do not be, she loves you," Ziva said and hugged McGee lightly before she returned to her desk.

**Lab:**

"Tony," Abby squeaked as she saw him walking into the lab.

"Hey Abs," Tony answered.

Abby looked at him, "what's on your mind?" she asked.

"Why do you think it is something?" Tony asked.

"Because you have that I-really-want-to-talk look on your face," Abby said, "are thing going all right with Ziva?"

Tony nodded and smiled, "yeah they are… that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." Tony said and held up a diamond ring.

"Oh my God!" Abby squeaked over and over as she jumped up and down in the lab.

"Take it easy Abby," Tony said as he watched to Goth jump around in the lab.

"Are you nervous?" Abby asked when she somewhat calmed down. Tony only nodded in return, "she loves you, so don't be and I would know… I'm her best friend. When are you going to propose?" Abby asked.

"Tonight, promise not to tell her," Tony said.

"Cross my heart," Abby answered.

**Later that night:**

***Abby and McGee***

"Allow me," McGee said and pulled up the chair for Abby. She smiled as thanks and sat down.

"Timmy this is amazing," Abby said.

"Anything for you," McGee answered. Abby smiled and they ate there meal and talked about… all sorts of different things, like they always did. After the placed their orders for desert McGee cleared his trough, now or never.

"Abigail Marie Scuito I love you from the bottom of my heart and I always have, I love the way you are addicted to caffeine, the music you listen to, the was you smile, the way you smell, I love everything about you," McGee started and went down on his knee as he held up the ring and held Abby's hand with the other, "so Abigail will you marry me?"

Abby squeaked, "of course I will," Abby said as McGee placed the ring on her finger, she smiled and kissed his as the restaurant filled with applause and cheers.

***Ziva and Tony***

"Oh my," Ziva said as Tony led her up to the rooftop Ziva looked up towards the stars visible in the night sky, "this is amazing how did you do this?" Ziva asked as she eyed the setting. Tony had put a red blanket on the concert roof, lit candles and decorated with red roses.

"Well I have a friend, who has another friend, who has another friend… it's kinda a long story," Tony answered with a smile on his face. "I hope you are hungry," Tony said and held up a picnic basket.

Tony poured up a glass of wine for him and then Ziva, "Ziva stand up," Tony said.

"Why?" Ziva asked and eyed him suspiciously.

"Please," Tony pleaded and helped Ziva up. "I want to ask you something."

"Okay," Ziva said and looked into Tony's eyes.

"Ziva I love you, I know we haven't dated for a very long time, but it feels like we have for a very long time and we've been through a lot together and you have truly made me happy. I love every single thing about you, even the way you snore," Ziva smiled as Tony went down on one knee and held up the ring, "so Ziva Navah David… Hatinasei Li?"

Ziva opened her mouth, but then closed it again.

"_Ziva I do not require a lot from you… only promise me that when you get married it will be to a good Jewish man," her mother Alisha David said to 17 year old Ziva on her death bed._

"_I promise Ima," Ziva said and stroked away a tear sliding down her cheek. "I promise."_

Ziva stood in front of Tony and only wanted to cry, he was committed to her, he loved her and she loved him. How could this happen to her? And Tony? He didn't deserve this. She just couldn't break that promise, Ziva took a deep breath she was going to break her own heart and the man she truly loved, "I am sorry Tony… no… I can not."

**Hatinasei Li mean will you marry me (according to the website.) The meaning of the name Navah is pleasant beauty. Okay now please don't kill me… I didn't even know that was going to happen, so I am just a shocked as you are! Please review :) **


	6. Working it out

**Yeah it's my b-day!!...sorry I've always wanted to do that… Thanks for all the review's I really, really appreciate it please keep em coming, here is the next chapter it's mostly Tiva:**

Tony sank onto his couch he just couldn't believe that she had said no, he was ready to be with her; he wanted to… he loved her more than anything. He would do anything for her of that he was absolutely sure; he thought she felt the same way.

Buzz… buzz Tony stood up and walked over to the table he placed his cell phone on, he read the id-caller and it made him cringe inside. Ziva D it read, he declined the call and sunk onto the couch again. She had called him several times, he just couldn't face her, he couldn't believe that he Anthony DiNozzo had gotten his heart broken by his one and only true love.

He picked a beer from the fridge, he couldn't face work, of that he was sure. He opened his beer and took a sip just as his cell phone started buzzing again.

*

Ziva walked into the bullpen twenty minutes later than she used to the next day, she had been trying to get a hold of Tony whole night, and she truly did feel awful. Ziva pulled up her cell phone and started to dial the familiar number… No answer.

"Morning Ziva," McGee said as he entered the bullpen.

Ziva hung up; she really needed to fix this, "Ziva..." McGee said standing in front of her.

"What?" Ziva snapped and looked up. "Sorry McGee," she apologized, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I don't even want to know," McGee said and returned to his desk.

"Not that kind of no sleep." Ziva said and looked at the phone in her hands. "How did it go with Abby last night?" she asked she needed to take her mind of things.

McGee smiled; "she said yes," McGee said and smiled.

"Congratulations," Ziva said with a smile.

"What happened with you and Tony?" McGee asked as squat in front of her.

Ziva looked at him; he would find out soon enough anyway, "Tony proposed last night…"

"Congratulations I always..."

"No McGee," Ziva said. "I said no."

"Why?" McGee asked, "you two are crazy about each other."

"I just remembered my mother's dying wish and I… I couldn't say yes," Ziva said she could feel that she was close to tears.

McGee stood up and hugged her carefully, "don't worry about it Ziva, you're Ziva and Tony… you'll work it out," McGee said and patted her back lightly.

Ziva smiled towards McGee, "I hope so, could you tell me when Tony comes in? I am going to talk to your fiancée," Ziva said as she got up from her desk chair.

"Sure thing," he said and smiled toward her as she walked towards the elevator.

**Lab:**

When Ziva entered the lab she was sure that Abby 'background' music was twice as loud as normally, the first thing Ziva saw as she entered the lab was Abby dancing around. Ziva couldn't help but smile.

"Abby," Ziva yelled form the top of her lungs.

Abby turned down the music, "Ziva," Abby squeaked and hugged Ziva, "my best friend. I'm so happy McGee proposed and it was absolutely beautiful," Abby said and realest Ziva only to pull her into another hug again. "He took me to this restaurant and it was beautiful and so romantic, when we order desert he took my hand and told me the sweetest things," Abby continued still holding onto Ziva, "and then he went down on one knee and proposed and I said yes and we kissed and there were lots of applause," Abby rambled. "It was beautiful."

Ziva couldn't help it but she laughed slightly and smiled, "I'm so happy for you Abby… But I can't breathe," Ziva said.

"Oh sorry," Abby said, "I just so happy," she continued. But then she turned around and looked at Ziva, "how did your date with Tony go?" Abby said and suppressed a smile.

Ziva took a deep breath, "he proposed," Ziva said.

"Congratulations," Abby said and hugged Ziva, "I just had the best idea we can have a double wedding..." Abby started.

"Abby," Ziva said and grabbed Abby's arm stopping her from jumping up and down, "I said no," Ziva said and now she couldn't stop the tears that slowly slid down her cheek.

Abby turned off her music, "What?" she yelled, "why? You and Tony are meant to be," Abby said.

"I know I just… I remembered my mother dying wish and it was that I would marry a Jewish man… and I just did… I couldn't break that promise," Ziva cried and whipped away a tear of her cheek.

"Oh Ziva," Abby said close to tears herself, "I'm sure you're mother meant that she wanted you to be happy, to have found you're soul mate... which you have Tony is your soul mate. You know he is… have you talked to him since yesterday?"

Ziva shook her head, "he won't answer my calls, I called him nonstop last night," Ziva said, "even this morning," Ziva said.

"Then go to him he at least should have an explanation," Abby said, "I'll personally break the news to Gibbs," Abby said with a smile. Ziva smiled back and nodded before she turned and exited to lab, "I want details when you get back," Abby yelled after Ziva before she turned towards Bert and picked him up, "they are so going to work it out," Abby said and hugged the hippo making it fart.

Five minutes later Abby walking into the bullpen, "hey honey," Abby said and kissed McGee lightly before she sat down in Gibbs desk.

"Do you know where Ziva was going?" McGee asked, "it seemed like she was in a hurry," McGee continued and looked at his fiancée.

"Yeah I know where she is," Abby said. "Where is Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Right here," Gibbs said from behind Abby making her jump a little.

"Wow… how did you… where did you…" Abby stuttered. Gibbs glared at her, "right not important, but you really have to teach me that someday," Abby rambled with a smile.

"So where are my agents?" Gibbs asked and looked at Abby.

Abby looked at him, "patience Gibbs," Abby said, "last night Tony and Ziva had a date, Tony proposed to Ziva…"

"I hope this is the short version," Gibbs said.

Abby nodded making her pigtails bounce, "oh it is," she said, "anyway Ziva said no and now she regrets saying no so she went to Tony's place to work it out," Abby said.

Gibbs glared at her, "tell Ziva that DiNozzo better be here in time tomorrow and that I don't want to see them back here until tomorrow, and tell her to slap DiNozzo from me," Gibbs said before he took a sip of his coffee and left the bullpen.

Abby smiled as she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Ziva's number.

*

"Hey Abby, how did Gibbs take it?" Ziva asked as she answered the phone.

"_He said head slap Tony. Tell Tony not to be late tomorrow and that he doesn't want to see you tow back here until tomorrow_," Abby said.

"Thanks Abby, I own you large time," Ziva said as she stepped out of her car.

"_It's big time Ziva_," Abby said, "_good luck, don't forget details_," Abby said.

Ziva laughed, "will do Abby, bye," Ziva said and hung up.

Ziva walked up the stairs to Tony's apartment with her heart in her throat, or so it felt, she carefully knocked on the door.

"Tony, please open the door," Ziva pleaded. No answer, "I know you're there," Ziva continued. Tony still didn't open the door. Ziva knocked again, more forceful this time, "Tony don't make me kick this door in… you know I will if that's what it takes," Ziva said. Ziva sighed and turned to leave when she heard Tony open the door.

"You'd really kick the door in?" Tony asked.

"You know I would," Ziva said as she walked inside, she eyed the lounge room, two beer cans where on his table and she could smell the alcohol on his breathe.

"What do you want?" Tony asked as he sunk into the couch.

"You Tony, I love you and I want to be with you," Ziva said.

"Really?" Tony asked and snorted, "I would think that if a woman love a man that when he proposed she would say yes," Tony said and stood in front of her, "or am I just delusional?"  
Ziva sighed, "No Tony you're right but I wanted to say yes… I still do," Ziva said.

"Then why didn't you?" Tony asked.

Ziva bit her lip trying to hold back her tears, "because I… I just remembered my mother's dying wish and I… I couldn't… I just couldn't say yes at that point even thought I wanted to… her dying with was that I would marry a good Jewish man," Ziva said and felt the tears she was fighting fall, "I'm sorry I have to go…" Ziva said and walked out of the apartment.

Ziva let her tears fall as she walked out towards her car when she felt a hand clasp her arm, "well don't you think that I would have fought for you?" she heard Tony whisper into her ear.

Ziva turned around to face Tony, "I know you would have, but that's not it, you are not Jewish," Ziva answered and looked into his eyes.

Tony put his arm around her waist, "I am fighting for you Zi," Tony said. "Ziva don't you see that I would do anything for you, I'll convert, rise our kids Jewish," Ziva laughed slightly and whipped away a tear, "I'll learn Hebrew if I have to, anything just as long as you are by my side," Tony said.

"You want kids?" Ziva asked.

"Only with you," Tony replied and gently kissed her lips.

Ziva smiled through her tears as they broke apart, "you'd convert for me?" Ziva asked.

"Yes I will," Tony answered, "I meant every word of what I told you yesterday," Tony said.

Ziva smiled, "then yes…" Ziva said, "If your offer still stands," Ziva said.

Tony replied by slipping the ring in his pocket on her finger, "it's a perfect match," Tony said, "just like us," he continued with a smile before he kissed her.

"Aww," Tony and Ziva heard several voice say in union, Tony and Ziva turned around to see a small crowed of couples standing behind them.

An elderly woman smiled encouraging towards Tony and Ziva, "congratulations, you two are going to make it, it was I long time since I saw true love like that," the she turned to a man standing beside her, "Henry how come you never did something like that for me?" she asked.

Ziva laughed slightly as she slipped her hand into Tony's as they walked towards Tony's apartment, "by the way," Ziva said and smacked the back of Tony's head, "that was from Gibbs, he said that you better be on time tomorrow and you will probably be receiving several of those tomorrow," Ziva said.

"I sent him an email that I wasn't coming in today…" Ziva arched her eyebrow towards her fiancée… fiancée it felt so right, Ziva thought with a smile, "Gibbs doesn't check his email," Tony said and silently cursed himself for not remembering that.

Ziva laughed and placed a kissed on Tony's cheek. "I love you Tony," she said.

"I love you too Ziva, always and forever," Tony said.

**So that the end of that chapter have a great weekend. Lemme know what you think: )**


End file.
